


Happiness

by Hanalea_wolf1992



Series: Stannismonth [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, pre-AGOT, stannismonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanalea_wolf1992/pseuds/Hanalea_wolf1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stannis Month: Stannis + Happiness & Family</p><p>Shireen's birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Stannismonth.  
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes.

Lord Stannis Baratheon paced back and forth restlessly, outside his lady wife’s chambers.  Waiting.

He winced at an especially loud wail coming from inside.

He knew his lady was in good hands, Master Cressen had been like a father to him and he was sure he would take care of his wife and babe. Still, Stannis couldn’t help but be worried, Selyse had many miscarriages in the past. He feared for her life.

He couldn’t say he loved her, that would be a lie, but in the time they had been married he grew fond of her and he did not wish any harm to befall her or their child.

_His child._

_I am going to be a father._

His wife’s shrieks of pain grew louder and he ground his teeth to keep himself from barging into the chambers, even when his presence would be most useless in this case.

After what felt like a lifetime, Maester Cressen came out of his wife’s chambers, smiling.

“Congratulations my lord, you have a daughter.”

 

* * *

 

When he entered his lady’s chambers he found her reclining on her pillows, cradling a bundle to her chest. She seemed exhausted but still alert and he felt a wave of relief wash over him.

She looked up and gave him a small tired smile, pride shining in her eyes.

“Come and meet your daughter, my lord.”

He approached the bed slowly, listening to the child’s small whimpers while Selyse tried to shush her.

He got closer and saw his now silent daughter peering up at him curiously. She had a tuft of black hair and blue stormy eyes, like his own. She looked just like him, like his own father and like every Baratheon before her. She was the most beautiful thing Stannis had seen. His daughter.

“Do you wish to hold her, my lord?” his wife asked softly. He glanced at her unsure, and she gave him a small encouraging smile.

He sat down in a chair at the bedside and extended his arms hesitantly, Selyse placed the babe there, delicately. He held her in his arms gingerly as if she was made of glass, like something precious. _She is, she is precious. My daughter._

And after a long time, since his parents went to the sea to never return, he allowed himself to smile.

* * *

 

He sat there, still gazing at her daughter in wonder when his wife spoke.

“What are you going to call her, my lord?”

“Shireen” he responded, quietly.

Selyse nodded tiredly and closed her eyes, allowing sleep to take her. He reached out a hand and carefully brushed away the strands of hair clinging to her sweaty forehead. _Rest,_ he thought. _You have given me a great joy._

He looked down at the infant in his arms, her blue eyes fluttering closed too and he knew that indeed, it was so.  For the first time in years he felt joy, he felt happy.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts :)


End file.
